Noer The Boy
Noah Savoie (born 3 August 1993), otherwise known as Noer the Boy, is an American Electronica Record producer from Milwaukee, Wisconsin. In 2013, Noer would put out a 4 track EP with Gold Velour Records, a now defunct record company based out of Chicago and Los Angeles, which signed Hip Hop artists with a classical subtlety to their music before joining his current Musical collective, Noh Life, in 2014. Notably, Noer achieved a top 5 spot on the EDM Network chart with his single 'Nasty Shake', as well as received numerous positive write-ups on Complex (magazine) and the music blog, Do Androids Dance. Early life Noah was born and raised in Appleton, Wisconsin. Growing up, Noah became interested in the music and movie industry. As a student, he created a YouTube page where he created content that included either parodies of popular songs at the time, or completely new music videos, including his most famous video, 'The Pineapple Song'. It was there, in Appleton, where he attended Appleton East High School. Whilst in high school, Noah not only continued his YouTube page, but also joined the school band, playing the french horn for 4 years. Noah would eventually go on to become a drum major for Appleton East and their well established marching band. After high school, Noah attended University of Wisconsin–Oshkosh, majoring in Radio, TV, and Media. Musical career While in college, Noer, began experimenting with electronic music part-time, putting his YouTube career to the side for the time being. His first music often derived from simple Trap flips of popular music including the songs "We Will Rock You" by Queen and "Holy Grail" which was popularly used by the dance group, Les Twins, in an international show. After his association with Les Twins, Noer put out an EP, 'Little Drummer Boy', with the Chicago based record company, Gold Velour Records. Post 'Little Drummer Boy', Noer would receive high praise from the music blog, Do Androids Dance, being considered a hidden gem with his single 'Hundreds'. It was under Gold Velour Records, that Noer was introduced to Strehlow at local music sets. He, Strehlow, and many others would go on to create their music collective, Noh Life, based in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Under Noh Life, Noer would release his Spaceship EP, which would receive high praise from Complex (magazine). His unique, deep bass filled, can-clanging-esque sound resounded well with audiences, carving out a niche audience in the experimental Trap music industry. Recently, Noer achieved a top 5 spot on the EDM Network chart with his single 'Nasty Shake', and was featured in EDM Network's first trap mix tape, 'Trapping Balls 001' along with other members of his Noh Life crew. In addition to creating music, Noer has been performing live as a DJ for shows across the nation. Most notably, he was featured in the Emissions West Coast Music Festival, but he has also been featured in a set with Lex Luger and has consistently done sets along with other members of Noh Life at the Bad Genie, a local music bar in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Known for having high energy sets, and creative music, Noer's sets are revered across the state of Wisconsin. Production Discography 2013 Little Drummer Boy EP *Show Me *Drummer *Pull My Hair *Show Me (TAGRM Remix) Singles *Parallel (ft. Mr. Gat) *Jay Z ft. Justin Timberlake - Holy Grail (Noer The Boy Trap Remix) *We Will Rock You (Noer The Boy Retwerk) 2014 Spaceship EP *Spaceship *Rome *Third Kind 2015 Singles *Trippin *Uppercut *Whatever I Say *Tusks *Nasty Shake *Send Help w/ Zero Tep *Money is the Root of All Evil (But I Need It) References Category:1993 births Category:Musicians from Wisconsin Category:Hip hop artists Category:Trap artists